


Lucifer

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kurt encounters a strange figure in the woods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> The dubious consent is because Kurt is unaware of Azazel being his father.

A full moon gleams clean and bright across the blankets of snow. Tree branches bow heavily, smelling of pine needles and sap. It layers his throat with a thick, cool coating. Kurt shudders, shrinking into his coat as the supple figure moves closer.

Their skin is red, and he's sure it would be so even without the moonlights glow. Inky hair is swept away from a sharp face and hard blue eyes. A tail swishes over the snow with their movement.

"You are Lucifer?" He wishes desperately for his rosary as the figure smiles. They bark a husky laugh, slapping their tail across his waist. 

"Do you fear Lucifer?" 

"I hold great pity for him." 

Their chest rumbles with another husky laughter, honeyed with some unplaced accented. Kurt swallows, rocking back and forth on his feet as the figure eyes him. His skin still stings from the slap despite the protection of his coat. It soars into a burn as the arrow tip grazes him. 

"Come." Kurt chokes on pine needles and sap and honeyed accents as he presses up against their chest. "I show you pity and fear."


End file.
